Looking Back
by M.L.Edwards
Summary: In this story Galileo looks back on how much his life has changed starting from the night of the Rhapsody.
1. Chapter 1

In this Galileo looks back on how much his life had changed starting from the night of the Rhapsody. I don't own We Will Rock You.

* * *

I was singing on stage with Scara killing it on the guitar, we were inside the ruins of the old Wembley stadium. The crowd of recently freed former Gaga kids began to crowd the floor in front of the stage. They were still in their bright pastel shaded plastic clothing, they were newly freed so I let it slide. My mic in my hand, I had nothing to do apart from absorb the applause from the growing crowd. I bowed smiling, the others joined Scara, Pop and I on stage. We sung a few more songs and with a smile and wave we left the stage I had my arm around Scara's waist. As we headed back to the Heartbreak Hotel the night was closing in fast. The evening star was blossoming in the inky sky. I had a lot to think about so much had changed in such a short amount of time. We partied till the early hours of the morning, staggering to bed drunk as heck with the knowledge that I was gonna wake up with a huge hangover. It was a small price to pay for me, I had started this journey as a high school no one with little purpose in my life and hearing voices and tunes in my head. All that was turned on its head the day I met Scara in the Globe hospital after having trackers implanted into the backs of our necks. The next morning, I woke up with a huge headache, hungover from the drink, while Scara vented her anger about it, but she was unable to stay angry about it. She leaves to let me rest I guess. I was still buzzing from last night.A few moments later, she came back in with two small white tablets and a small glass of water. She set them down next to the bed.

"Painkillers Gazza, Pop got them down for you." She laves me, I slowly stood up picking up my clothes from the floor I got dressed, I stagger to the bar where breakfast was waiting. I became lost in thought as I ate.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter up and ready. As always please read and review. Till next time best wishes.


	2. Chapter 2

In this Galileo looks back on how much his life had changed starting from the night of the Rhapsody. I don't own We Will Rock You.

* * *

The next day we had a lot to do, we had to establish a new government, new laws, sort out reversing the brainwashing effect on everyone not just the remaining gaga kids. My head was still throbbing from the party last night. Sighing I run my hand though my thick raven hair, Scara was walking around the Heartbreak just getting things ready for the incoming gagas we guided them to chairs sat them down and played. Once everything was done we told them everything and we needed help to set everything back up for the new world. It was was time to heal the world to bring back the age of rock. We were doing well when an old enemy resurfaced. But he was not quite the same when I last saw him...

* * *

Chapter 2 done and dusted. As always please read and review. Till next time best wishes.


	3. Chapter 3

In this Galileo looks back on how much his life had changed starting from the night of the Rhapsody. I don't own We Will Rock You.

* * *

The once pristine charcoal grey suit was now creased, ripped in places. The highly polished shoes were now heavily scuffed, visible signs of wear and tear. His blonde hair was badly greasy, Meat had instantly recognised the marks of a brain drain. She looked at the man who had given he order that murdered Britney with was that pity? I was stunned, sometimes I don't know what goes though her head sometimes. Let alone Scara's, I shake my head.

It must be taking a lot of self control for Meat not to go for him, even in his weaken state.

"Pop, would you get some painkillers?" She had seen the look of confusion on my face. "The brain drain leaves you with a huge headache." Her hand slowly moved to her forehead with most likely a subconscious command. Pop slipped into the small room behind the bar counter. He retuned with two small white tablets, the same tablets that Scara had him get for me after the party we had to mark the Rhapsody. Meat slowly coxed Kasohggi to sit up. She offered the painkillers to him. He took them with the cold water that Meat had asked for. She had even set up a small room off to the side for him to recover. Like it or not he was now one of us, we look after our own. I cross my arms across my chest, making sure that Meat knew my stance on our current situation.

* * *

As always please read and review. Yeah I know I've spelt his name wrong. Sorry if anyone seems out of character. Till next time best wishes.

M.


	4. Chapter 4

In this Galileo looks back on how much his life had changed starting from the night of the Rhapsody. I don't own We Will Rock You.

* * *

Once the Gaga kids were back to normal, we had a lot to do, we sat around surrounded by the ruins of the old Wembley. The wind was biting cold winter was on the way that was clear. I had been worried about Scara today she had complained of feeling sick this morning, than feeling better later on, a few days later she came to me with an odd look on her face.

"Gaza, I'm pregnant!" She cried. My mouth hits the floor in shock. May the gods of rock be with me...

* * *

As always please read and review. Sorry if anyone seems out of character. Yes I am gonna make Scara and Gaza parents. Till next time best wishes.

M.


	5. Chapter 5

In this Galileo looks back on how much his life had changed starting from the night of the Rhapsody. I don't own We Will Rock You. In this chapter Scara will give birth to hers and Gaz's baby. I hope you enjoy it. Gaz's life is about change even more.

* * *

Scara was behind the door to a spare room with a doctor in there with her. She was giving birth to our first kid. I was pacing up and down, in front. I could hear her screams from the other side of the door. I felt pretty helpless right now. When finally the doctor came out, smiling at me.

"Galileo want to meet your new daughter?" He asked. I had fathered a girl. A baby girl, my thoughts chasing themselfs around when finally one stopped.

"What about Scara? Is she ok?" I asked.

"She and the baby are just fine Galileo." Meat had placed a hand on my shoulder.

"In you go Dreamer."

I stagger inside, Scara was sat up in bed, cooing over the newborn in her arms. She was coated with sweat, but in a good mood. She looked up at me.

"Do you want to meet your dad?" She offered the bundle to me. "Mind her head, Gaz." She told me. I had never seen her like this before. I look down into the bundle my daughter looks up at me, I gasp, her eyes were mine deep green eyes gazed back at me.

"Scara she's..." Words failed me, to say she was cute was an understatement.

"We've got to think of a name, Gaz." Scara told me. I nod.

"How about Taylor Mercury?" I asked. She looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, it suits her."

"Welcome to the world Taylor Mercury." I cooed at her. She replies in baby babbles. In that moment I was the happiest man alive.

* * *

As always please read and review. Sorry if anyone seems out of character. Yes I am gonna make Scara and Gaza parents. Till next time best wishes.

M.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter will have a time jump of one year. **I don't own We Will Rock You. All copyright is held by Queen theatrical productions Ltd.**

* * *

A year had passed since Scara had Taylor, the little one was now wearing an warn out Queen t-shirt at least 19 sizes too big for her it was being held in place by a thin black leather belt. Her mother was picking her daughter's toys up for what was the tenth time. Scara was carrying the toddler in her right arm, she had fallen asleep in her father's lap, she was growing to fast for Gaz and Scara's liking. It would be all too soon that Taylor would be too big to sit in ethers of their laps let alone be carried around like this. Scara was carefully placing the toddler in her cot in hers and Gaz's bedroom.

She looks down at the sleeping, girl with a smile. She walks away.

 **10 years later. Gaz's point of view.**

It's Tayler's tenth birthday today. Where did the time go? I'm proud of my little girl. She's showing signs of inheriting a lot off me. The dreams, hearing music, playing instruments. Time had flown too fast for me and my wife. With a smile I walk away from the light and music that was being blared from a nearby jukebox. My emotions too much for me to bare I let them loose the only way I could.

The opening bars of the show must go on, begins to fall out of Gaz's mouth.


End file.
